Pain of a Lifetime
by Rasuka - Chan
Summary: A strange mix of Anime. Ideas inspired from Howl's Moving Castle the movie. A Haruhi and Tamaki story.
1. How The Boy Meets The Bird

**Pain of a Lifetime**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the story line and the ideas.

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my boyfriend. Though there are many hardships in a relationship, I would like others to dream of something new, see a hidden meaning behind the word love and see how beautiful love can actually be whether it is between people or humans.

_Author's note: The reason I wrote this story was because at the time I wrote it was nearing exam week and when I started this story, I decided that this could be something new to me and a new way to relieve my stress. I've enjoyed writing stories all my life but this story has kind of a non-fiction and non-anime twist to it. Well if you know me you'll understand why I actually said that, but if you don't just treat it as though it's just another fan fiction. O and comments and flaming is welcomed. _;)

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: How The Boy Meets the Bird **

The bird that flies away and misses the owner that took such good care of it until it got better. It was out of the caring nature of this loving little boy. Though he hated animals of all kinds, he hated to see them hurt even more. It brought much pain to his heart and tears to his eyes. The gentle, violet orbs of the boy can melt any hard feelings you have for him just simply making you love him. Seeing animals hurt was a pain in his caring arms thus he would take good care of them and make sure they get the best treatment in his care. Sooner or later, he would fall in love with the animals that he take care of but when the animals leave they always leave him heart broken.

There once was a beautiful little bird. She was one of the prettiest of her species yet she had a heart of solid gold and was never vain. In truth, this little bird is looking for a handsome young prince to break the woeful spell she is under. The little bird wonders day by day how her prince charming would look like, but all the daydreaming has made her forget what she is doing. Even if she is flying, she would not pay close attention to her surroundings. One day, she flew into a tree and injured her wing.

So coincidently, the boy walked by that very second and saw the bird on the ground. He picked the bird up and took him home.

When he got home, he quickly filled an empty shoe box with lots of cotton and put the bird in it. He said to her "Don't move little bird. If you move, your wing would hurt even more. I know it is painful but bear with it, it'll get well soon." Hearing such a beautiful voice talking to her, the little bird looked up and saw those huge, beautiful violet orbs. She could not help falling in love with the boy who had those violet orbs. Little did she know that the little boy already loved a girl.

"Well since you are here little bird, let me tell you a little more about me" said the little boy.

------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked the first chapter. If you want to know how this is related to Ouran High School Host Club, wait till the very end of the story. It'll be reveilled then._


	2. In Which The Boy Tells His Story

**Pain of a Lifetime**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the story line and the ideas.

_Author's note: The reason I wrote this story was because at the time I wrote it was nearing exam week and when I started this story, I decided that this could be something new to me and a new way to relieve my stress. I've enjoyed writing stories all my life but this story has kind of a non-fiction and non-anime twist to it. Well if you know me you'll understand why I actually said that, but if you don't just treat it as though it's just another fan fiction. O and comments and flaming is welcomed. _;)

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: In Which The Boy Tells His Story**

"My name is Tamaki Suoh. I love this girl that I met at the Host Club in my high school. She is a wonderful girl. She was once my hime but I lost her after high school ended and I cannot find her anywhere. I have searched every possible corner in the world, every place I have ever imagined but I just can't come across her ever again. I miss her so much. The look of joy on her face every time I see her always make me dream. Every time I want to spend time with her, my group of friends at the host club would find some way of breaking us apart. I have not seen her in five years. I hope she made it into law school and is doing fine. I miss her lovely smile and the my chance to tell her that I love her. She is just such a simple commoner but I love her all the same. I wonder if she would ever feel the same for me. I would just love to see her again, talk to her, hold her in my arms and live with her even if it means I will give up my future for it" he told her. "I want to see her smile again but that fateful day after her graduation that I never got to celebrate with her due to the fact that I was in France, she disappeared. Since then, I have lived a silent life here in Melbourne, Australia because I could not carry on the guilt of not seeing her graduate. I was so proud of her and so hopeful that she would complete her goals and become the great lawyer that she wanted to be. Now that I live in Australia, I have not seen my friends for about five years now. Once I found the girl of my dreams, I plan to return to Japan with her, vow my love for her and spend sometime catching up with my friends in the host club that I lost touch with."

The bird listened at all ears and saw the dreamy look in Tamaki's eyes. Little did he know that tears started falling from her eyes and who was a princess underneath. On hearing her story, she told herself little did he know that there is also a girl in this world that would fulfill his dreams and the one he would find once again. Indeed she has fa long way to find her prince charming but out of the kindness of her heart, she gently fluttered her uninjured wing on his hand.

"Okay little bird, let us tend to your wounds. It seems really very painful. You have heard enough of my woes. I should find a beautiful name for such a beautiful bird like you. Maybe I should tell you more about myself some other day. Rest here for a while. I'll go get some medicine and bandages for your broken wing."

------------------------------------------

_Hope you enjoy my story so far. It's not going to be so sad later. Just wait for the grand ending you will see. _:)


	3. Long Lost Memories

**Pain of a Lifetime**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the story line and the ideas.

_Author's note: The reason I wrote this story was because at the time I wrote it was nearing exam week and when I started this story, I decided that this could be something new to me and a new way to relieve my stress. I've enjoyed writing stories all my life but this story has kind of a nonfiction and non-anime twist to it. Well if you know me you'll understand why I actually said that, but if you don't just treat it as though it's just another fan fiction. O and comments and flaming is welcomed. _;)

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Long Lost Memories**

**.:Tamaki's Flashback:.**

**"HARUHI!!** Good thing you are awake. I thought you fell asleep while studying. You got me worried there."

"Oh I never knew you cared that much sempai."

"Of course I care about you. You are my darling daughter after all."

"I'm sorry I make you worry. Tamaki-sempai, are you free this weekend?"

"Ya I believe I am. Why would you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing. Seeing the fact that your graduation is tomorrow, I thought I'll just celebrate it with you this weekend."

"Oh which reminds me I have a graduation party thing at my house on Saturday. Would you like to come for that? I can arrange the twins to get you a dress."

"I would love to come. I hope you can come to mine when the time comes. Okay then we can have a picnic together to celebrate your graduation on Sunday then."

"Of course I would go to your graduation party. I was thinking how about ice cream and a movie after that. It'll be my treat."

"Okay see you then."

_The night of Tamaki's graduation party._

"Ahh, I found you! My princess, may I have the honor of having this dance."

"Yes, you may."

"What's with the dress Haruhi? It looks more like a summer wedding dress than a party dress."

"You see, Hikaru and Kaoru said that you always start a party by choosing a very lucky young lady and dancing with her. They guarantied that in this party, I will be the lucky girl."

"Well it looks like they are right. You are my lucky girl today my princess."

"Sempai..."

"Haruhi, it would be a honor if you called me by my name. Please don't treat me like your sempai any longer."

"Sure. I don't see a reason why not Tamaki. I was wondering why they said it's so predictable that you will choose me for your first dance tonight."

"Well you see..."

_After a long pause._

"Hang on."

_Turning to the crowd._

"My friends please continue dancing and excuse us. Come Haruhi, lets go to my rose garden for a little walk."

"Okay. Do you have something to tell me Tamaki?"

"Yes I do. I would like to make a confession."

_At the rose garden._

"Do you like the flowers? Did I tell you that you are drop dead gorgeous today? Well if I didn't you are drop dead gorgeous in that dress and I simply love it."

"Why thank you. I love the roses."

"Haruhi, with this red rose, I hope you remember this night that will etch it's footprint in my memory forever. With this red rose I confess my love for you and every word I say here I hope would make it's way into your head and stay there forever."

"Tamaki, I love you too."

Tamaki's favourite conversation between him and Haruhi. They then never saw each other again after their Sunday outing.

------------------------------------------

_Another chapter done! I wrote this chapter while listening to the song "Do You Know? (The Ping Pong Song)" by Enrique Iglesias. Listen to the song and think about the next chapter it gave me a very good idea to twist the story. _:)


	4. Do You Know What It Feels Like

**Pain of a Lifetime**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the story line and the ideas.

_Author's note: The reason I wrote this story was because at the time I wrote it was nearing exam week and when I started this story, I decided that this could be something new to me and a new way to relieve my stress. I've enjoyed writing stories all my life but this story has kind of a non-fiction and non-anime twist to it. Well if you know me you'll understand why I actually said that, but if you don't just treat it as though it's just another fan fiction. O and comments and flaming is welcomed. _;)

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Do You Know What It Feels Like**

Little did Tamaki know that he already confessed to his brown hair love that he loves her on the night of his own graduation party. Tamaki felt so out of place every time he thinks about her. He misses her dearly. Every time someone brings him to the topic of his love life, he would speak proudly of the girl he knew he can talk to if he found her but just could never hold her there. He would talk about how she used to cared for him every single second of her life and how she would make every single second of his life that is until they parted ways. He was sure that she continues to think about him and tries very hard to find him.

After treating the bird gently, giving it medicine, bandaging it up, feeding it milk and making sure it was resting, Tamaki sat down on his couch and turned on the radio to his favourite station. His favourite station always played love songs, pop music, and many other mellow genres of music. Coincidently today there was a dedication from New York City that was from this girl by the name of Mika for her long lost french friend that she never found after his graduation and the song surprisingly "Do You Know (The Ping Pong Song)" by Enrique Iglesias.

_Do you know  
Do you know_

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year.  
Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak  
Maybe finding all the things it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me  
Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give._

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_How can I love you How can I love you How can I love you How can I love you . . . ._

_If you just don't talk to me, babe._

_I flow through my act  
The question is she needed  
And decide all the man I can ever be.  
Looking at the last 3 years like I did,  
I could never see us ending like this.  
Seeing your face no more on my pillow  
Is a scene that's never happened to me.  
But after this episode I don't see, you could never tell the next thing life could be_

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_Do you know,  
Do you know,  
Do you know,_

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

When Tamaki heard the song, He started crying. He knew perfectly how it feels to loose someone that you love. He wondered who this Mika girl from New York City is. She sounded like she is from Japan. It was that instant that Tamaki finally understood the true meaning of this dedication. This girl Mika felt thrown away from the one she love. He felt sorry for this girl and instantly looked up the song. After downloading the song, he played the song over and over again to ask himself if this song was truly written for his lover and him.

He went to the little bird and gave her a name. "hmmm... I think that Haruhi would be a good name for you. You tend to remind me of her. So beautiful, gentle and loving." Then he gave her a pat on the head.

------------------------------------------

_The other section is the words to the song "Do You Know (The Ping Pong Song)" by Enrique Iglesias. The reason why this song was perfect for this chapter was because I wanted to make him realize that he feels alone yet there are many other people in the world that feel this way. My perception of the song is much different from what many people think of it but what ever you think about this song, I would be glad to hear. Just so you know I am not trying to change my plot but I have to say I welcome your guesses though Haruhi is not the bird. She plays another role in this story._ ;)


	5. Her Reason To Believe And Live On

**Pain of a Lifetime**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the story line and the ideas.

_Author's note: The reason I wrote this story was because at the time I wrote it was nearing exam week and when I started this story, I decided that this could be something new to me and a new way to relieve my stress. I've enjoyed writing stories all my life but this story has kind of a non-fiction and non-anime twist to it. Well if you know me you'll understand why I actually said that, but if you don't just treat it as though it's just another fan fiction. O and comments and flaming is welcomed. _;)

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Her Reason To Believe And Live On  
**

_New York City_

"Here comes another day."

"Madam, today you have to appear in court for the big Ootori case. Do you need me to remind you of the details or you'll do fine?"

"It's okay I remember. Can I have my file for this case please?"

"Here you go. The car is ready and is at the door."

"Thank you Mia. You can go do the other chores that you are assigned to for today. If any new clients come in tell them to leave their number or to come back another day after booking an appointment."

"Understood."

"Now for the big Ootori case."

_A little while later at court._

"Hi, Miss Fujioka, I heard that you are one of the best lawyers around New York. I am sure you will be able to win this case for the Ootori Company once again."

"Of course Mr Ootori. Counting the number of cases I have already won for your company."

"May I have a word with you after today's court appearance?"

"Of course you may."

_After the case was won by Mika._

"Ahh Miss Fujioka, this way please."

"I'm more used to my clients addressing me as Mika I would like you to do so like wise."

"Well I'm sorry that I offended you Mika, I think we are both used to being addressed as our names."

"I suppose so sempai."

"Drop the formalities. I think that it is better that you called my Kyoya."

"Fine then Kyoya. What did you have to talk to me about?"

"Well do you mind if I called you Haruhi? It seems more appropriate since knowing however many time you change your name I will never forget who you are."

"I don't mind. I just changed my name so as to make my life easier to avoid from Tamaki. I still have the dress from that night. The night he promised to come to my graduation and the night he told me that he loved me under a single red rose. I was rather fond of that memory. I hope he never forgot that memory and would come back to me soon."

"I take that you preserved the rose as well?"

"Ya I did. I miss him so much. I just want to fall into his arms again and hear him tell me that he loves me."

"Well Haruhi, I believe he is in Melbourne. I am not too sure. Anyways back to the real reason that I asked you for an audience without an appointment."

"No, that is fine by me. I don't plan to take any appointments today but since you are a friend I really would put you first. Plus you are an important client. Without your company, I never would dream of being one of the best lawyers in New York."

"Haruhi, that is wrong. Without your grades at law school, you could have easily made the best lawyer in New York even without the opportunity that I ask my father to consider."

"Kyoya, that was the reason why I strive to work even harder to fight the cases."

"I see Haruhi, well the real reason I asked you here was to tell you that my father has asked you to become our family lawyer and I just wanted to confirm the fact that you still love Tamaki."

"Of course I love Tamaki. I love him with all my heart and soul. I never stopped thinking about him for even one second. I just dedicated a song for him yesterday. I hope he is somewhere that he heard it on the worldwide station. Now that you say you think he is in Melbourne, I should visit Melbourne soon. Before I forget to say this tell your father that is would be a honor to be the Ootori family lawyer."

"There is absolutely no need for you to go to Melbourne. I am going to Sydney tomorrow for a business trip so I'm sure I can drop by Melbourne before I go to Sydney."

"Oh Kyoya, you are the best! Thank you so much."

"If Tamaki is indeed at Melbourne then I'll send him back to you."

"Thank you so much! I can't wait till Tamaki drops by to visit."

"No need to thank me. I can't help to see my love sick friend unhappy."

"Just for that, you are so like Tamaki."

Kyoya left the next day for Sydney and little did he know that his lovely gift for Mika await him.

------------------------------------------

_I'm done another chapter. I am so proud of myself. Well I have to go write my exam now so wish me good luck! All the best to you all to. Now that we know what is really going on in the story. I am sure you can guess but well you'll see how else I gave you the twist. _;)


	6. His Reason To Believe And Live On

**Pain of a Lifetime**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the story line and the ideas.

_Author's note: The reason I wrote this story was because at the time I wrote it was nearing exam week and when I started this story, I decided that this could be something new to me and a new way to relieve my stress. I've enjoyed writing stories all my life but this story has kind of a non-fiction and non-anime twist to it. Well if you know me you'll understand why I actually said that, but if you don't just treat it as though it's just another fan fiction. O and comments and flaming is welcomed. _;)

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: His Reason To Believe And Live On  
**

_Melbourne, Australia_

"Ahh little bird, I always wondered why you are so eager to give me a peck on the cheek. I wonder what that means. Well maybe we should try the beak today hmm?"

"Young master, your father is on the line."

"Thanks Hirol. Tell him I'll be there in a few seconds."

_After a while._

"Moshi, moshi."

"Son, how are you?"

"I'm fine dad. What is it now?"

"It's just that I found out that your beloved daughter might have went to law school in America."

"Oh? Really? That sounds great to hear."

"Tamaki, are you sure? You sound like you don't care at all. Does she not mean anything to your life any more?"

"No father. I still love her as much as any other time we have talked on the phone. I am sure. I'll look for her after I finish taking care of the bird that I am currently taking care of at the moment."

"Well that we will speak another time then."

"Okay."

_Back with the bird._

"Oh my god!!! I was just wishing that I could see her again. Now I have the chance to find her. America is where she possibly can be!"

Tamaki gave the bird a kiss on the beak and within seconds, the bird became a young gentle woman.

"Huh? How did this happen?"

"Tamaki, I am sorry I surprised you. I was placed under a spell by the wizard of far, far away. Thank you for rescuing me and breaking my spell. I am the princess of the Indiana tribe in Australia. I suppose this girl by the name of Haruhi that you love. You have found her?"

"Yes my princess I have found her or so I believe I have found her. May I ask your name my princess?"

"Ahh Tamaki, common manners. My name is Yuki."

"Well Yuki, I suppose you are going to set out for home now? Well if you are I won't bother you in going to your clan then."

"Tamaki, I am sure you have to pack up and find the girl of your dreams. I wish you the best of well wishes then."

_After Yuki left._

"Young master, you have a guest here to see you."

"Hirol, at this time of the day? It's almost midnight... I wonder who it is."

"Yes master, he claims to have just gotten off the plane and had a very hard time finding you current location."

"My then I suppose that this guest is more important than finding out if Haruhi is in America or not."

_In the living room._

"Kyoya?! My friend what a great pleasure to see you again. I have not seen you in about five years now."

"Tamaki, Tamaki. I have so good news and some bad news for you."

"I wonder what news can be better than the news of finding my precious darling Haruhi."

"Well it is about you beautiful daughter."

"Really? Enlighten me."

------------------------------------------

_I'm sorry I had to stop the chapter there. I decided that it is the best place to stop it before I continue deeper into the story. I suppose you already know what Kyoya has to tell Tamaki but wait I have to tell you the other side of the story in the other half of the world after that. Promise me not to come to conclusions. _:)


	7. His Tale For Him To Listen

**Pain of a Lifetime**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the story line and the ideas.

_Author's note: The reason I wrote this story was because at the time I wrote it was nearing exam week and when I started this story, I decided that this could be something new to me and a new way to relieve my stress. I've enjoyed writing stories all my life but this story has kind of a non-fiction and non-anime twist to it. Well if you know me you'll understand why I actually said that, but if you don't just treat it as though it's just another fan fiction. O and comments and flaming is welcomed. _;)

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: His Tale For Him To Listen  
**

"Kyoya, you must be tired. Stay here for the night and tell me what you have to tell me tomorrow morning. Hirol would you please prepare a room for our guest."

"Thanks Tamaki. You are still the gentleman that she remembers you by."

"She remembers?"

"Of course she does. She like completely misses you."

"She misses me?"

"My my Tamaki, I'll tell you the rest of the story tomorrow."

"Okay Kyoya. You should get some rest."

"Well till tomorrow then Tamaki."

_The next day._

"Good morning Kyoya. I trust that you had a good sleep?"

"Good morning Tamaki. Ya I did."

"You said last night that you had something to tell me about."

"Indeed I do about you beloved darling daughter."

"Haruhi, the girl of my dreams. I wish I could tell her how much I love her."

"What do you mean Tamaki? She already knows you love her. She remembers the night of your graduation party and the exact moment you confessed to her."

"Honestly I did? I might have forgotten."

"Ya you did. Miss Mika Fujioka is waiting for you with open arms in New York City. Shall I send her your regards and send you to her?"

"Oh Kyoya. You mean Haruhi Fujioka?"

"She changed her name to Mika. She's now Miss Mika Fujioka, the best lawyer in all of New York City."

"So you mean she was the one who dedicated the song on the radio?!"

"I believe she did. It was for you apparently according to her."

"Awww she's so cute. I wonder what that song means to her."

"You have the song?"

"Ya I downloaded it right after. It's a lovely song. At least I loved it."

"Well lets see. Judging by the fact that this file is called lyrics I suppose that is the lyrics for it?"

"Ya. It is."

_After Kyoya read the lyrics._

"Wow Tamaki don't tell me you honestly don't understand why she dedicated this song to you..."

"I honestly don't."

"You are such a baka. Go find her then this song I believe will not be in existent in her mind."

"Care to tell me her address?"

"Nope. That I cannot give out the private information about our family lawyer. So that is the secret for me to keep and for you to find out."

"Kyoya. Are you trying to torture me?"

"Wells she told me not to tell you. Now that you know her new name it should be easy. Every case she fought is well know in the world of law. If she continues on, she'll make it into like law history books."

"I'm so proud of her. I should pack up and go to New York City to find her."

"Well and I should get going to Sydney. Good luck Tamaki. She's waiting for you."

"Thanks Kyoya for the good news."

------------------------------------------

_yay! Another chapter done for me. I can't wait till I finish this story._


	8. His Pure Raw Torture

**Pain of a Lifetime**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the story line and the ideas.

_Author's note: The reason I wrote this story was because at the time I wrote it was nearing exam week and when I started this story, I decided that this could be something new to me and a new way to relieve my stress. I've enjoyed writing stories all my life but this story has kind of a non-fiction and non-anime twist to it. Well if you know me you'll understand why I actually said that, but if you don't just treat it as though it's just another fan fiction. O and comments and flaming is welcomed. _;)

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: His Pure Raw Torture  
**

"Hirol, would you pack my suitcase and tell the rest of the staff that they are granted a holiday. I am going to New York City."

"Young master, so soon? You just got the news that she is in New York City I presume?"

"Yes, Hirol. I would love to be reunited with her."

"Well I wish you of all the best wishes finding her."

"Thank you."

Tamaki was so excited to get to New York City. Finally he found his one and only true love. His long lost love. The only problem that presented itself was that he didn't know her address. It shouldn't be a problem to find her anyways. She's know all over New York City. Little did he know he was in for the biggest surprise of his life.

On his plane flight to New York City, Tamaki paid attention to his radio and so coincidently the day before, Mika or better yet known to us as Haruhi, dedicated another song to a very special group of friends. It appears that Tamaki always picks the best time to listen to the radio. Since he could not fall asleep, he listened to the song that Miss Mika Fujioka dedicated, it seemed rather interesting to him this time since he wondered who the song "So Cold" by Paula DeAnda could be dedicated to.

_Love can be so cold  
Love can be so cold_

_I think it's time that I told you the truth, yeah  
'Cause it's on my mind  
So let me do what I gotta do, yeah  
'Cause it's someone else  
So I can't see you no more  
I can finally see my smile again  
'Cause he's the one my heart beats for_

_He makes me feel like I'm his number one, his prize  
Tells me everyday I'm his everything  
And I never got that from you (that from you)  
So don't try to change my mind  
'Cause I've had enough this time  
And you always let me down  
And now you can't turn your back around_

_Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold_

_The tables turned  
And nothing stays the same, yeah  
How we used to do  
You know we don't do it that way  
It's been so long  
There's not much to say  
The memory of you and me is gone  
Today is a brand new day_

_Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold_

_You should know that I forgive you  
Boy I hope that you can move on  
'Cause you said you'll be fine without me  
But love gets tricky when you're all alone_

_Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold_

_Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold_

_Ain't it cold  
When the one you love lets you go  
And you got no one to hold, yeah, yeah  
That's the way you make me feel  
Boy, it's cold  
On the other side, yes I know  
Now it's time to let you go, yeah, yeah  
Love can be so cold_

_Love can be so cold  
Ooh, whoa  
Love can be so cold  
Ooh, whoa  
Love can be so cold  
Ooh, whoa_

Tamaki decided to leave that as a question that for a later date to ask Haruhi. To him he believed he could never bring himself to call Haruhi any other name but Haruhi. He had a feeling that she would be avoiding him for a while. As he fell asleep listening to "So Cold" on the radio little did he know the best surprise is awaiting him in New York City.

------------------------------------------

_Sorry about the late update. I haven't been very free lately. Wells now that you have another taste of my story, what do you think? I find that I get addicted to songs very easily lols. So Cold is the second song addiction I have for this story alone. It looks like I get rid of my song addictions really fast. Wells till next time I have to go to summer school now._


	9. Her Pure Raw Torture

**Pain of a Lifetime**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the story line and the ideas.

_Author's note: The reason I wrote this story was because at the time I wrote it was nearing exam week and when I started this story, I decided that this could be something new to me and a new way to relieve my stress. I've enjoyed writing stories all my life but this story has kind of a non-fiction and non-anime twist to it. Well if you know me you'll understand why I actually said that, but if you don't just treat it as though it's just another fan fiction. O and comments and flaming is welcomed. _;)

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Her Pure Raw Torture**

_The day before at the Hitachiin residence._

"Hikaru, did you just receive a email from Kyoya?"

"I just checked and it said we are to report at our toy's house to plan a big surprise for Tono. I guess it means he'll be coming to New York City it seems."

"Wells I guess this planning would go a little better with a bunch of mother's beautiful dresses."

_The day before at the Haninozuka Dojo._

"Takashi, we just have email from Kyoya. He said we are to pay a visit to Haruhi. I don't think she's Haruhi anymore..."

"Ahh. What's new this time?"

"Apparently Tama-Chan is coming for a visit."

"After disappearing on us for so long, he's finally going to visit us? I wonder if Haruhi would forgive him."

"I'm sure she would. She loves him so much. I'm sure she changed her name for a very good reason."

"Ahh, we better go."

_That very afternoon at Mika's house_.

"Well another big case down. I wonder how Kyoya is doing in finding Tamaki."

Her cell phone suddenly rang and as she went to pick it up, she realized that it was Hikaru calling.

"Moshi, moshi."

"Well, well it looks like the famous lawyer Miss Mika Fujioka wouldn't mind spending time satisfying the needs of her friends."

"Hikaru, stop teasing me. What's new?"

"Kaoru and I would like to know how exactly do you get into your residence."

"Why is that? Came to visit me?"

"Well Kyoya told us to pay a visit to you and to inform you about Tono's visit to New York City as he predicts that you wouldn't check your email before we arrive. Oh here's Hunny and Mori."

"Okay people just hang in there, I'll be down in a second. I think it is better if we went to your mansion, Kaoru to plan some surprise for Tamaki. Yes I didn't check my mail but Kyoya already told me about this before he left."

"Okay then we'll wait for you on the limo then."

_That afternoon at the Hitachiin residence._

"Well if this is a surprise for Tamaki, I think we should make Haruhi do things that Tamaki likes and she should all really make use of ourselves to get Haruhi to forgive him for not visiting earlier."

"Okay Hikaru and Kaoru, you can make me wear a dress or do whatever you want as long as Tamaki doesn't like break down and cry on the spot. I still miss him. I guess of all the things I should get down is get my name changed back to my original name just for him."

"That shouldn't be difficult for you. You are a lawyer after all."

"Ya I actually kind of did that though. I applied for another one and changed it yesterday. Good thing I took the next few days off work or I suppose this surprise would not be possible."

"Haruhi, the world is never impossible with you around. You always make things possible."

"Okay well then I suppose it's better to stay here at your mansion then we won't have to worry about meeting places tomorrow morning when we pick up Tamaki."

_The next morning._

"Good morning lazy bums, get up! We are going to be late picking up Tamaki from the airport."

"Haruhi, you don't have to be fussy. Here's the dress you'll be wearing today. It's my favourite simple dress of mother's collection."

Haruhi went into the next room and tried to wake Mori and Hunny, only surprised to find them already awake and ready to go.

"Haruhi, you should go change and eat. We'll be leaving soon."

"Okay you win Mori."

She smiled as she left their room to go to her room to put on the dress. After a while, she emerged from her room fully dressed in the silk dress.

"Haru-Chan kawaii!"

"Ah"

"Haruhi, that dress really looks good on you. I think we should try persuading mother in letting you keep that dress after this big surprise. After all she designed it with you in mind."

"Are you serious? wow I'm honored to then finally get to model this dress for her. We better get going before we are going to be late for Tamaki's flight."

------------------------------------------

_Since you people were complaining about the slow update due to my summer school factor. I will admit to you that I hate homework and I really don't want to do it so well above my latest project here's the latest chapter of it. If you find it short I am really sorry I don't have a lot of time to write but I try very hard to budget some writing time every day. Just so for future references never ever take summer school it is torture. _X.x


	10. Tears Of Specialty

**Pain of a Lifetime**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the story line and the ideas.

_Author's note: The reason I wrote this story was because at the time I wrote it was nearing exam week and when I started this story, I decided that this could be something new to me and a new way to relieve my stress. I've enjoyed writing stories all my life but this story has kind of a non-fiction and non-anime twist to it. Well if you know me you'll understand why I actually said that, but if you don't just treat it as though it's just another fan fiction. O and comments and flaming is welcomed. _;)

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Tears Of Specialty**

_At the New York City Airport._

"Would Tama-Chan still recognize us?"

"He probably would. I wonder if it'll turn out like we planned it to."

"Takashi, don't worry. Remember we are to stay invisible till we can blindfold him and take him on the limo."

Tamaki walks out of the gate and wanders around.

"There he's still alone. We better do something now."

"Ah"

The two walked up to Tamaki quietly and blindfolded him.

"Who are you? It's not worth kidnapping me. I mean nothing to you at all."

"Tama-Chan keep it down. You are making a scene. We are sorry to do this but we have to. Take a little nap and we'll take care of everything else. You better not screw this up or you'll regret this for the rest of your life."

"Hunny-sempai? Mori-sempai?"

"Tamaki calm down and sleep seriously. You be so much better once you wake up. We promise you that you won't regret this."

"As long as it involves with taking me to see my precious and beautiful Haruhi, I'll be glad to go with you in silence."

"Tamaki, well we can't kill the surprise but I'll tell you if you sleep right after okay?"

"Okay"

"The answer to your question is maybe. Just to be evil you can't have a more specific answer than that."

The pair dragged a sleeping Tamaki onto the awaiting limo and silently closed to the limo car door so to not wake him up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, it's up to you guys now don't forget. He's sound asleep."

"Okay Hunny-sempai, we can't fail this is like the only thing that would make Haruhi happy again."

Unknowingly to all three of them, that very same instant, Tamaki was dreaming about Haruhi and shed the tear of specialty.

------------------------------------------

_Sorry if this chapter is kind of short. I didn't really spend a lot of time on it since I don't really have a lot of time on my hands but it's just for me to kill my boredom from summer school due to that I can't work on my homework. It's funny how I'm avoiding doing my homework and writing stories. This is more fun compared to my homework so you're stuck with more of my stories._ :)


	11. I'm Scared To Do It

**Pain of a Lifetime**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the story line and the ideas.

_Author's note: The reason I wrote this story was because at the time I wrote it was nearing exam week and when I started this story, I decided that this could be something new to me and a new way to relieve my stress. I've enjoyed writing stories all my life but this story has kind of a non-fiction and non-anime twist to it. Well if you know me you'll understand why I actually said that, but if you don't just treat it as though it's just another fan fiction. O and comments and flaming is welcomed. _;)

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: I'm Scared To Do It  
**

The twins drove the limo as quickly as they could to Haruhi's apartment and called Haruhi. As Haruhi arrived at the ground floor of her apartment building, she told the twins to leave them to their own peace for a week. The twins gave her an understanding look and told her they'll help her bring Tamaki up to her apartment as he's rather heavy. Hikaru took hold of Tamaki's suitcase and dragged it into the elevator. Behind him followed an obedient Haruhi holding onto her long trailing dress. When the lift reached the floor Haruhi's apartment is on, the twins let her out so she could open the door for them. Haruhi instructed Kaoru to lay the sleeping Tamaki in her bed room and Hikaru to leave his suitcase by her wardrobe. She then went to the kitchen to prepare some tea and cake for her guest knowing that they would most likely raid her wardrobe to see how her fashion sense has developed. Though she never admit this to anyone, most of her wardrobe consist of the unique Hitachiin designs the twins made especially for her.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, are you guys so interested in my fashion sense? It'll be funny to think there isn't any piece of clothing out of there that you didn't design for me."

"Hikaru did you hear that? I am surprised that we play such an important factor in her life."

"Okay my week of peace starts now so do you guys mind?"

"Haruhi, you are still no different from who you are."

"Thank you I should call in and tell Mia I won't be at work for a week."

"Are you seriously planing to spend the whole week with him?"

Haruhi nodded her head and told the twins to leave. She then picked up her phone and dialed the number for her office. She told Mia that she would not be at work for the week due to the factor that she had a guest. She then went into her bed room surprised to find that the twins have laid Tamaki in the middle of the bed. She had some difficulty trying to move him to the left side of the big bed so she could pull the covers over him to keep him warm. After a few minutes of trying, she gave up and looked at the perfect prince in front of her. Unable to get the covers over him, she laid down on top of him to keep him warm. Unknown to her, Tamaki was watching her every move. Since he didn't want to spoil the moment when she laid her head comfortably into his chest, he did not say a word and moved his hands to hug her. Haruhi jumped in surprise but was held tight by Tamaki.

She relaxed in his embrace like she did a long long time ago back at his graduation party. She missed his touch, his voice, his gentleness, and a lot more to list. In her mind, she missed everything about him.

"Haruhi, or is it Mika now?"

"Tamaki, it's still Haruhi. I changed it back a few days ago for you."

"You are still as cute as I remember you by. I'm sorry I took so long to find you. I looked for Haruhi but I never knew you would change your name to Mika."

"Thats okay. I don't mind. I missed you a lot Tamaki."

"I suppose you already heard me say this before at my graduation party but I want you to hear it again and for the rest of you life. I love you and I really mean it."

"I know you meant it that night. You hoped that that memory would make it's way into my head and would stay there forever. It has frankly. Every time some guy asks me out, I can't just help but compare them to you. You still are the one I love and will be forever."

"Really? You refused to date anyone but me?!"

"Frankly speaking, I only want to date you Tamaki. You remember your confession don't you? I remember that night I gave you the honor of taking your first dance, the drop dead gorgeous girl in the party dress that looked more like a summer wedding dress holding on to the red rose dancing with you for the rest of the night."

"I can't remember that night very well. Maybe it's just because of my short term memory. Do your best to remind me."

Haruhi stopped to think for a second. Tamaki knew that she was up to something when she smiled fondly at him. He closed his eyes and wondered what she would do to help him remember. Haruhi hoisted herself so that she was looking at his perfect face. She then gently lay down and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Remember better now?"

"Not really. That kind of helped. I forgot to say this earlier but the dress you are wearing is gorgeous. I take it as another one of Hikaru's designs?"

"Not really it's his mother's design. I like it a lot. It makes me look like a..."

"An angel. Thats what it makes you look like my princess."

"Tamaki, you just never change."

"Since when do I ever? It's only for you I never change. Other than that all the other girls are history. You are the one and only one in my heart and..."

"Tamaki, I'll be back in a second. I need to get something out of the way."

"Okay."

Haruhi walked into her guest room and dug out the very dress she wore to Tamaki's graduation party. She put it on gently and sat in the comfort of the sofa of that room. She shook and shook unsure of what to do and how to face Tamaki again. She just knew that she couldn't do it anymore though she completely loves him. Completely unaware to her, Tamaki was extremely worried about her and wanted her to play the big role in his life. He wondered of the outcome of this plan he had if he played it easy and went slowly.

------------------------------------------

_I guess you can never find too little time to update hmm? Or maybe it is just that I love to write. Anyhows I am an extremely bored person with nothing better to do than to write, read and study so I suppose you'll have to read my stories for a little longer time. _


	12. I Just Can't Get This Right

**Pain of a Lifetime**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own the story line and the ideas.

_Author's note: The reason I wrote this story was because at the time I wrote it was nearing exam week and when I started this story, I decided that this could be something new to me and a new way to relieve my stress. I've enjoyed writing stories all my life but this story has kind of a non-fiction and non-anime twist to it. Well if you know me you'll understand why I actually said that, but if you don't just treat it as though it's just another fan fiction. O and comments and flaming is welcomed. _;)

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: I Just Can't Get This Right  
**

Haruhi sat in the darkness of the room unsure what to do and Tamaki sat in the comfort of her big bed. He wondered where she could be. Haruhi decided to check on the time and wondered if it was time to prepare dinner yet. After checking out the clock, she decided that it was time to prepare dinner. Before she went to the kitchen, she went to her bedroom to check on Tamaki. Tamaki was sitting on her bed unsure why she was checking in with him.

"Tamaki, I'm going to prepare dinner. I just wanted to make sure you are okay."

"Oh ya I'm fine. Can I come and help?"

"It's okay I'll be fine by myself. You can take some rest after your flight but be my guest if you want to tag along."

"Well then I'll take a nap and I'll drop by the kitchen later."

"Okay then as you wish then Tamaki."

Haruhi quietly closed the door and walked into the kitchen. She found her pot and decided to cook a western meal today. She made some spaghetti and decided that a cream sauce would be delicious. She was so occupied with her chore of making dinner that she didn't realized Tamaki was standing at the door smiling to himself. He silently walked up behind her and hugged her tightly from the back. Haruhi gave a frightened jump and relaxed against his chest.

"Tamaki you gave me a fright."

"I'm sorry my princess. This smells good. What exactly are you making for dinner?"

"I'm making us some spaghetti in cream sauce. I'm sure you'll want to try it. It tasted fantastic according to Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya. You are the only one that hasn't tried it yet but I'm sure you will love it like the others."

"Haruhi, it's your cooking. Of course I'll love it."

"aww. Thank you so much Tamaki. You want to let me go now so I can dish it out for you?"

Tamaki followed her obediently and was amazed to see that she has already set a candle lit dinner for two on the table on the balcony.

"Let me help you carry the plates."

"No, that's okay. There's nothing else to carry anyways."

"Haruhi, did you purposely set the table up here?"

"Ya. I thought looking at the night sky of New York City is the best view you can get from here."

"Glad to have you show me the city view on the first day of my arrival!"

"Tamaki, you remember this dress?"

"I didn't notice you switched your dress. All the same you still look drop dead gorgeous in any dress that you wear since you are my beautiful Haruhi. That dress does kind of looks like a summer wedding dress. Where exactly is it from?"

"I see that you really don't remember. I guess you'll find out the true value of this dress. Well I might as well tell you that if you didn't remember this is the dress is the one Hikaru and Kaoru picked out for me to wear to your graduation party."

"You actually kept that dress to remember me by hmm? I bet you anything you kept the rose too. Am I correct?"

"Ya you are. I wanted something to remember you by for the rest of my life."

"Maybe all my hoping that I would find you again would come to a very good cause. Now that I found you again, how would you like to spend our first night together hmm? Oh wait before I do that, since we both have been waiting for each other for so long now. What do you think if we dated each other?"

"That would be a nice idea. Tamaki, I will assume that you don't have a place to stay and you are going to find one right?"

"Ya I would be. You wouldn't mind me staying here for the time being right?"

"I don't mind as a matter of fact you can have my bedroom if you want. I don't mind sleeping in the guest room."

"I don't want to steal your bedroom from you. I will feel bad if I do that."

"That's fine with me. Unless you don't mind sleeping with me if u don't want to feel bad about stealing my bedroom since I don't believe you'll want to be sleeping on a sofa."

"I'll sleep with you then. That is if you don't mind sleeping with me."

"I won't mind. It's you I'm worried about since sometimes I do stay up till about two or three in the morning to work out my cases and work on paperwork."

"My, my. It must be difficult to be a lawyer. I'm so glad you can find the time to spend with me."

"Well, I always find time for my friends. I'm taking a week off work to spend with you anyways. Now that this dating each other idea just makes my life so much easier, I guess we can use this week to establish this idea."

"I'm sure somethings would find it's own way to working itself out after the week. You are Haruhi after all. The girl who can make any kind of miracle in life happen."

"Tamaki! Stop teasing me... You know very well that I don't. I just have a feeling that I can't just get this right this time."

"Haruhi, what more does it matter? You will get it right this time okay? You are now my beloved girlfriend. I found the one I love, you found the one you love, I got myself a girlfriend, you got yourself a boyfriend, you are a lawyer and you are always my special Haruhi. What more can go wrong now?"

"I am scared and I don't know what to do."

"That matters not. We'll take it as slow as you want to okay? I won't force you to do anything until you are sure that you are completely ready."

"Tamaki. Thank you."

Haruhi relaxed into his shoulder and enjoyed the night view with him. She let him play with her spaghetti and allowed him to try to feed her the spaghetti. After they were both full, they sat in each other's comfort and enjoyed the beautiful night view until Haruhi had to clean up. Haruhi told Tamaki to wait for her while she cleaned up everything. The only thing she left on the table on the balcony was the candles that were now lit.

Thirty minutes later, Haruhi still hasn't return from her clean up in the kitchen. Tamaki was worried and decided to check on her. He blew out the candles and walked into the kitchen. He wasn't very surprised to find a very neat and clean kitchen but was surprised to find a completely exhausted Haruhi with her head on the counter. He sighed and scooped her up into his arms bridal style to carry her to her room. As he carried her, Haruhi woke up from her little daze. She was surprised to find herself in Tamaki's embrace. She started moving trying to free herself while Tamaki told her to stop moving. He put her down gently on her bed and told her to take a shower so she can get some rest after while he unpacked his suitcase and tried to arrange his clothes to fit inside her wardrobe. As she emerged in her night clothes, Tamaki was already ready for taking a shower. She hung the dress back in the guest room and got into bed to read the next of the Ootori case that she'll be fighting in two weeks. Tamaki came out of the bathroom and was surprised to find Haruhi reading a new case file and not sleeping.

"Aren't you tired Haruhi?"

"I have to finish reading the Ootori case I have to fight in two weeks. I am tired but I have to get it out of the way. Plus I'm waiting for you. I don't want you to be walking in the dark and hurting yourself as a result."

"Thank you for caring about me."

"Well you are my boyfriend now how can I not care?"

"I'm sorry I distracted you from reading your case file. True how can you not care about me? I feel so special."

"No that's okay I would like to get some sleep anyways I have the whole week to read it."

"Well then good night. Get a good night's rest my princess."

------------------------------------------

_Well this is one of my favourite chapters because this chapter is just me and my style hope like it as much as I do._


End file.
